Captain Sucked Into The Submarine
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: When Killian starts crushing on Emma, a 16 year old girl he goes to school with he will do anything to have her. This includes sneaking her in when he's meant to be babysitting. After getting busted, he must come up with a way to keep his relationship strong, but how is this possible. All rights go to Eddie and Adam. Warning: spanking in some chapters. Before Killian becomes Hook.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** This is a fanfic based in the Enchanted Forest and while most of my series on here are based on Emma and her family, this one is based on Killian, although Emma is still in it. It has been inspired slightly by _Captain Rides Into The Iceberg,_ one of the stories I have in my series of One Shots but for those of you who read those instead of Killian's middle name being Arthur, it is instead Alfred in this. For the story to work there is no curse, Liam Jones I is still alive but their father is dead leaving them both with their younger half-brother, Liam II. Liam I also has a son in this also called Liam and is sharing parental duties with Nemo, who has taken in Killian as well. Liam I in this is 28, Killian is 17, Liam II is 4, and Liam III is 3. Emma is 16 in this. Most of the Storybrooke companies are in my version of the Enchanted Forest e.g Granny's Diner and the Sherif's Station. Will take suggestions on how to continue.

 **Warning : **Will contain spanking, some mention of violence, and language. Don't like, don't read.

...

When Liam and Nemo left this morning, Killian was told to look after his younger half-brother Liam as well as his three-year-old nephew. This was the opposite of what he was doing now. Instead of looking after the younger two like he was supposed to, Killian decided to get in touch with Emma Swan who he knew from the school they both went to. She was a foster kid who had recently been fostered by Queen Snow and King David, although they only adopted her when the Royals found out that they both had a brilliant relationship with her but also when it was discovered that they had had her when they were both teenagers, so they gave her up for fostering. While he was waiting for her Killian tried to find fun with the young tots but secretly couldn't wait to get away from them. _Come on Swan! I need to get away from all of this_ , Killian thought as he saw the minutes just ticking by. After a few more minutes had passed a knock came to the door, and Killian rushed over to open it when he realised it was Emma. That all lead to now. Killian was leading Emma over to the couch they had by the TV while flirting with her and was soon going to push his younger half-brother and his nephew away from it.

"So, tell me how did you get here Swan?"

"What did I tell you about calling me Swan?" Emma asked, her voice raising.

Killian's first reaction to this was smirking and he then went over to the couch where Liam and Liam were sitting.

"Move!" He ordered and the two of them looked at him shocked.

"But you're supposed to be playing with us." They whined

"I don't care! Now move or I'll force you to move!" Killian threatened but then saw that neither of the boys started moving. "Right. You asked for it," he said as he wrestled them both to the ground and they struggled to get out.

"Sorry. We're sorry!" They shouted and Killian got off them at that moment.

"Good. Now, why don't you just go up to your Dads rooms and entertain yourself in there?" Killian thought he'd ask out of politeness but was secretly ordering them.

The boys got up and each ran into Nemo and Liam's rooms in fear of being wrestled again. Killian then continued to lead Emma over to the couch and invited her to sit down.

"M' lady." He said as he gestured towards the couch and Emma smiled and sat down as soon as she saw this.

"I thought you told me you only have an older brother and you didn't have any younger brothers," Emma commented

Killian bit his lip when she said this.

"Know the way I mentioned my father abandoned me and my older brother?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it turns out he had another son with his nurse. He said he was trying to honour both of us so he would know not to make the same mistake but I feel like this was him trying to replace us. The other kid is my nephew."

"So how come he isn't here now?"

"I may have made him so disappointed in me he didn't want to live with the label of being my father anymore," Killian answered while shrugging but then saw that Emma's eyes started draining. _I better fix this quick!_ "Anyway, why don't we discuss something different. What are you doing next week after school?"

"I'm busy pretty much every day from Monday to Thursday but I'm free on Friday and Saturday night."

"Fancy me treating you to a dinner and a drink?" Killian asked but realised after he probably sounded too determined for her.

"Yes definitely. What time would suit?"

"How bout I pick you up at 8 and we stay out till whenever?"

"Yes! I'd love that! I'll just have to make sure the guards aren't looking for me though and distract them somehow."

 _I see now why I love this girl_ , Killian thought to himself and he and Emma continued talking for a few minutes. Even the sound of two things breaking upstairs and the calling of his name didn't interrupt Killian's thoughts and they started kissing soon after. This kissing was followed by the two of them going down on the couch, but instead of them sitting up Emma was lying down and Killian was on top of her. _I know Dad will kill me for doing this but he's just so nice,_ Emma thought as she just continued to let everything happen. Killian was also enjoying the moment and was trying to dig further and further into her. _We so have to do this again next Friday and Saturday night! I know what a good kisser is like in a girl and this is the best yet! Plus she's a badass so I really like what I'm getting!_ The minutes came and went and Killian didn't even notice when his stepbrother and nephew came down. They both stood there for a couple of minutes and tried to distract him but it was no use so they went back upstairs. Unfortunately for Killian though, the time went by so quick he didn't even notice the clock had struck when Liam and Nemo were supposed to come back and when they walked in they weren't pleased with what they saw.

"Killian Alfred Jones!" Liam screamed

Killian knew more than well what that sound was and winced as he got up. At the same time as he started to move, he also had to make sure Emma looked appropriate because she no longer looked like how she did before they started this session. Nevertheless, he soon got up and looked towards his brother and his non-accepted step-father innocently.

"H, hi Liam, Nemo," Killian said cool and innocently.

"What happened to you meant to be_ uh, who is this?" Nemo and Liam started to scold but only Liam finished the end of the question when he saw no other than Emma look over the couch.

"Um, this is Emma. She's_."

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, I go to school with Killian, my last name is Swan instead of Nolan, and Killian asked me over here for our first date this morning."

Liam and Nemo both gasped at that and Killian quickly put his head down and bit his lip. _Thanks for spilling that Swan! Now I'm at least going to get my ass beat and that isn't something I want you to know about._

"Corner!" Liam ordered and Killian instantly went over to the corner his brother had pointed to. _Not that I enjoy the corner a lot or Emma knowing about it but at least it's not as bad as if he decided to smack me in front of her._

"You still have a timeout corner for a seventeen-year-old?" Emma asked and Killian squeezed his eyes together at the embarrassment of this question.

"Yes," Liam said. "Emma, I'm more than happy for you to be here but what's going to be said to Killian you really don't want to see."

Emma sniggered at the fact that Killian still got a timeout if he was still in trouble and it is this that while still in the corner, Killian rolled his eyes at. She then turned and walked out of the house and before going out turned towards Killian and said: "Tell me if we're still on for later." Giving that he knew if he spoke the next seventeen minutes would be started again Killian just nodded. The door closed after that and it was then that Killian felt like the entire atmosphere was pointing towards the trouble he was causing.

Liam and Nemo meanwhile were standing quietly at the back of the couch and thinking about what had happened. They hadn't started discussing Killian yet but wanted to wait at least until he was out of earshot. It was then that a separate thought came into their minds: _Where are the boys? Killian was told earlier to look after them which he obviously hasn't but if what I think has happened is the reality of what did happen then there will be a big lecture in this boy's future._

"Boys!" Liam and Nemo both shouted.

Both of them appeared on the stairs a moment later and Liam and Nemo took this time to sit them down beside them when they all got over to the couch.

"Why were you two upstairs?"

"When Uncle Killian's friend arrived he came over to the couch and when we told him that he was supposed to be looking after us he wrestled us off it."

Liam gasped at what his young son had said and was becoming even angrier at his brother. He was so angry that when he asked Liam Jones III to re-explained everything and after hearing it he felt his anger double.

"Killian; big trouble young man!" Liam scolded and Killian nodded knowing he just had fifteen minutes left.

"So why were you upstairs son?" Nemo asked Liam II.

"After wrestling us Killian threatened to hurt us more if we didn't get out of the way and I was sent to entertain myself in your room Nemo and Liam was told to entertain himself in your room, Liam." Liam II explained

Nemo and Liam both sighed into themselves while they thought of how much trouble Killian had got himself in. _You are in so much trouble brother!_ They did, however, have to find out what the boys meant by _entertain._

"What do you two mean by entertain?" Liam and Nemo asked.

"Oh yes. That's something we need to tell you about. Please come upstairs please."

The two boys lead Liam and Nemo upstairs meaning Killian was the only one left in the room. For a second Killian was left with the temptation to run out of the corner and out of the house but once he heard the two adults in the house shouting and five smacks each following, he smiled into himself and found this entertaining enough. A couple more minutes passed by the time all of them came down and this was when the sound of a timer went off. Liam then came over to Killian who didn't move his nose from the corner an inch.

"Your timeout has finished little brother," Liam said.

"Younger brother." Killian corrected him before walking away but was then caught on the arm.

"Hold on. You're not done yet. Anything you want to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," Killian said quickly and not at all sincere with a shrug.

"That's not sincere Killian. Try again."

"Fine! I'm sorry you had to come back and catch me and I'm sorry you're such a bore and bossy! I'm seventeen for fuck sake and you can't tell me what to do!"

"Killian Alfred Jones; lose the attitude!"

"Fuck off!" Killian shouted at him and Liam and Nemo gasped.

"What does that mean?" The two younger boys asked.

"It doesn't matter because you two won't be saying it," Nemo said.

This allowed Liam to turn round and deal with Killian.

"Go to your room!"

"What?" Killian asked like he couldn't believe what was said.

"Go to your room and you can stay there until I come up to deal with you!" Liam scolded with pure anger and disappointment in his voice.

Killian stumped up to his room and slammed the door. _Stupid brothers!_

...

 _I have no idea what has happened to him! I remember even before father left and even before our mother died that Killian has always been the one to test the limits and both our parents realised that he was definitely the bad boy out of both of us. I remember when we were younger we'd try to do things to annoy each other, but the way Killian did it almost always got him in trouble, although his early charm sometimes made our mother go easy on him _ not all the time though. When our mother was still alive he broke the window a few times and even took my Navy toys and broke them. As you can tell this didn't always get him off easily because while he did try his best to not get punished, I saw mum smacking him on quite a number of occasions, for example, the ones I've mentioned. However, most of the time she put him on a chair in the corner and I know that throughout his early years he listened to her. What I know was hard on him though is that she died when he was only 5 and a half, a few months after she started realising he needed protection when people started to annoy him. That's the one thing she asked Dad to continue but he definitely wasn't as good as she was when it came to Killian knowing how to manage his anger. He definitely didn't understand him as much and would even use the belt on him when everything got too bad. As soon as we were abandoned then all the responsibility of raising Killian fell on me. Luckily, nothing was too bad for a while but I did have to treat him the same way mum did on a few occasions. It's only since his teenage years have started that he's turned into a real bad boy and this was especially true a couple of years ago when I brought him with me to experience my ship. He was 15 at the time but I saw how much he tried to take his anger out in actions instead of talking about what he was feeling. This was clear when I had to go and take care of something one day and came back that evening to find that a fight was going on upon the ship, and although I couldn't see Killian I knew he was at the back because there was a strong alcohol smell and he was kind of drunk fighting. As soon as I saw this I called him forward before dragging him under deck and threw him straight into the corner. It was a bit of a struggle but I managed to make him stay there for fifteen minutes and after he was finished I had to give him a well deserved smacked bottom and then grounded him for three weeks. What's happened today though has just made me so angry and was so unexpected. I can't believe that instead of listening to what he was told Killian decided to have his first date with a girl he fancies and even the thought that he cleared the sofa by wrestling and severely hurting our step-brother and my son has angered me!_ For the next few minutes, Liam started apologising to Nemo for Killian's behaviour being so bad and had decided to go upstairs after he'd finished.

"Nemo I am so sorry for what happened today. I'm not sure if I told you this but Killian has problems handling his emotions so_." Liam began to explain but was then cut off by Nemo.

"That is no excuse for him to be so badly behaved. If my father had've seen me trying anything like he would've really planned on spanking me."

"I know captain. But last time I gave him a smack was when he was fifteen. Surely I can't punish him like this anymore."

"I am sorry to say this but that boy was grounded at least fifty times last year. As you say he's now seventeen which means you can still punish him but you can't let this off for much longer because sooner than you know it he'll be playing everyone as an adult and you could find yourself going to a prison at this point."

"But wouldn't just a grounding get the message through?" Liam asked hopefully.

"If with a couple of other punishments then yes; it would possibly work. But I'm telling you to give that boy exactly what is highly deserved. A well-deserved spanking. I would also be tempted to take away every way for him being able to contact Emma and to leave it like that for a few weeks."

"Fine. I got him an iPhone 7 for his birthday a couple of months ago and it's never out of his hands. I'll confiscate it for a few weeks and see if it's of any use."

"That's a good plan. Now, why don't you go up there and deal with him."

Liam nodded at that and then sighed into himself before heading up to his brother's bedroom. However, just as he was about to he was surrounded by his younger step-brother and son.

"Are you going to talk to Uncle Killian now?" Liam III ask

"Yes, son. I am."

"Earlier when we came down after breaking those things in your and Nemo's room we saw him on top of his friend, but while doing something to her. What was that?"

"Umm, you'll find out soon enough when you're both older. Thanks for telling me that though." Liam said slightly embarrassingly but also quick and he then rushed up to Killian's room. _Killian Alfred; you have no idea how much trouble you're in for letting them see that!_

...

By the time Liam and Nemo had a few minutes to calm down and then had their little discussion, Killian ended up waiting for nearly an hour in his room. Most of this was spent with him texting Emma to say that Friday and Saturday night were both fine and that he'd take her out on both those nights and trying to entertain himself but when they started talking Killian began to listen in so he would know what punishment he would get. Although he did this for his best interest, he really started to feel nervous when he heard that Nemo had advised his older brother to smack him, and Liam had taken the decision to confiscate his phone. _The last time Liam smacked me was when I was fifteen and even then I knew I was too old for it! I know though that I didn't enjoy it but he can't even punish me at all anymore, can he? Not only that but I still have two dates with Emma this weekend so I can't cancel them or she won't want to be my girlfriend. That means that he can't confiscate my phone or I'd have to be really sneaky and know where my phone was put and that would mean me sneaking out when it's being put away._ For the next few minutes, while he waited for Liam to come up, Killian started planning what he should do if his phone was taken from him and ended up thinking of what could prevent it from happening. That's when he looked at the many things around his room and ended up putting it in a chest that was sitting by the wall at the right-hand side and put a lock on it. Finally after all that was sorted he went back to his bed and lay on it so he would be staring at the ceiling and continued to get even angrier at no one letting him do what he wanted to do until he heard a knock on the door.

"Piss off!" Killian shouted

Slowly the door opened and Liam looked sternly in at Killian who as soon as he saw him bit his lip and gulped into himself.

"You and I need to have a discussion young man," Liam said and started walking over to Killian's bed and sat at the side of it.

Seeing that Liam wanted all his attention, Killian sat up on the bed and so he was beside him.

"Anything you want to say?" Liam hinted again towards Killian apologising.

"No."

Liam sighed before continuing this conversation. _Killian, please don't be like this,_ he thought.

"Killian; explain to me why I'm angry and what you did this morning to result in you being sent up here," Liam said slightly sterner.

"I decided to go ahead with my dream to date Emma," Killian said with attitude and with a shrug.

"And what were you told before that?"

"To look after your fucking son and your fucking younger step-brother who I quite frankly don't even want in my fucking life anymore!"

"Killian Alfred Jones; I do not want to hear any more of this language. Lose it or you're getting smacked!"

Killian froze as he thought of his next answer but kept the threat in mind.

"What the fuck! You can't punish me anymore! I don't even have to listen anymore!"

"Killian; apologise for breaking the rules today, what you did this morning, and for how cheeky you are being right now!" Liam warmed.

"Whatever." Killian shrugged.

"Right. That's it. You're grounded and you can get yourself over my knee now! We will discuss your sentence after."

"No!" Killian responded to what he just heard.

"Yes, Killian and you can do it right now."

"No!"

"Killian; either you get over my knee now or I do it myself!" Liam warned.

Killian then realised how serious he was and got up before turning and getting himself bent over his brother's knee. _I better not tell Emma about this or I won't be able to live it down,_ Killian thoughts as he tried to get himself off of Liam's knee but it proved impossible when Liam put his arm around Killian's body. Killian then closed his eyes tightly while he waited for what he was going to get.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"O, OW, L, LIAM! I, IT H, HURTS!" Killian cried

"This is supposed to hurt young man!" Liam scolded and smacked Killian with each word.

Smack smack smack smack smack, smack smack smack smack smack.

"OW, OW, P, PLEASE STOP!"

"Not until I hear a certain word, little brother," Liam said as he added five more smacks.

"OW, I'M SORRY, IM SORRY!" Killian cried

Liam nodded at that before adding the last few smacks. Smack, smack, smack, smack.

As soon as the spanking was finished, Liam lifted Killian off his knee and over so he could at least cry into the bed. However, while he did want Killian to take this time to think and calm down, he didn't want to leave him and instead stood by while he waited for him to calm down. It took a while for Killian to calm down and when Liam noticed how long it was taking, he sat his little brother up and hugged him while ruffling his black hair and whispering soothing things such as "It's ok," and "shh," into his ears. This helped a lot and within the next three minutes Killian had calmed down enough but his breathing and voice were still shaky, his voice now croaky. As soon as Liam realised this though, he sat Killian up on his knee slightly straighter and put his finger under his chin.

"You know why I'm very disappointed in you?" Liam asked

"Yes. I hurt our family and used actions instead of words to explain what I wanted."

"Anything you want to say?"

"I'm sorry," Killian said sincerely.

"That's fine. You're forgiven." Liam said and hugged Killian for a few more minutes before looking him sternly in the eyes again. "Although I forgive you, I have to add on to your punishment because you've been so bad today. Now, you're grounded for two weeks, you are to stay here for the rest of the night for what all you did, and I want your phone for that amount of time as well. Where is it?" Liam said sternly.

"Um, I don't have it, brother."

"Killian; where is it? Either you tell me now or you'll find yourself being grounded for a month."

Killian stayed quiet and getting tired of not getting an answer Liam lifted out his own phone and phoned Killian's number. A small buzzing sound came from the chest at the side of the room and Liam went over to it, opened the lock, and brought out Killian's phone. He then turned round and showed it to Killian before talking.

"Bed at eight tonight," Liam said and Killian nodded in understanding as he watched his brother walk away and out of the room with his phone.

As soon as Killian saw the door close he got up and sneaked out carefully to see where Liam was putting it. However, so that he wouldn't get caught he stayed at the top of the stairs and watched as Liam spoke to Nemo for a second and then put it in a drawer at the bottom of the stairs. That was when he heard two young voices squeal "Killian's out of his room," and so he could dodge the likelihood of getting another spanking he rushed back into his room and jumped into his bed. It was a minute later by the time Liam opened the door and said "Bed with no dinner tonight as well young man," and then he went out. _Well, at least I'll still be able to go on my date with Emma on Friday and Saturday._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** First of all I want to say thanks to everyone who's read this. It was just an idea I had been battling with and just found a day to upload it. Secondly; Lilyflower101 pointed out in a review that Liam never told Killian that he couldn't leave his room after the spanking he got and after reading through to correct mistakes I realised that. It has now changed and I also changed Killian's grounding to two weeks because I feel I could do more with it. This chapter takes place the next day, Monday, at Killian and Emma's school and there will be a bit of drama which will go down.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain punishments given to a 17-year-old, mention of spanking, plus mild language. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

After Liam smacked him last night Killian got overly bored when he wasn't allowed out of his room. Most of the night was spent with him pacing up and down his room, at another point both the younger Liams came up and stood outside his room and began taunting him which nearly resulted in him nearly severely hurting them hadn't Liam came up when he started kicking the door, and then after he had his dinner in his room and was reminded again at 8 o, clock that he was to get to bed but he ended up getting scolded again for why he didn't call when he felt his anger coming on. When Liam then went out Killian found himself having to sleep on his stomach so that the pain wouldn't be too bad.

Today when Killian got up and got dressed he noticed that the spanking he got could still be felt. _Today is going to suck! Not only will I not be able to sit at the table but Emma is in all my classes at school so it will be really embarrassing if I can't sit today. If I'm able to disguise it though I could just be honest about the fact that I'm grounded instead of mentioning how I got smacked._ Killian then walked out of his room and went downstairs for breakfast before he could get shouted at again. When he got down Nemo, Liam I, and the two younger Liams were already sitting at the table and they all looked up at him as if they had been waiting for him for ages. Seeing these faces, Killian walked over to the table and sat across the table from his younger half-brother and nephew so he couldn't hurt them too badly. Unfortunately when he sat down though he ended up wincing as well. Liam looked down at him as soon as he did.

"Still not feeling good little brother?"

"Younger brother," Killian mumbled under his breath

"So you took your time coming down here today?" Nemo asked, his accent really coming out

"Sorry," Killian said slightly under his breath

Everyone at the table continued to eat over the next few minutes and Liam and Nemo felt happy no drama was going down. Killian, on the otherhand, was thinking something else. _Try not to get annoyed, try not to get annoyed. Nemo and Liam probably think they're so innocent but I know trouble's going to come. It will come!_ Although the atmosphere was mainly happy, Liam doubted it would last because he could tell Killian was annoyed by the look on his face. _Watch your temper Killian,_ Liam mentally warned as he shot a warning glare over at his little brother who sat between him and Nemo. Nemo, meanwhile, was thinking something else. _I know I shouldn't feel angry or like I don't even want to know my stepson but if Killian tries to hurt his younger stepbrother again I can definitely say I won't be happy._ With both his older brother and non-accepted step-father watching his every move, Killian found it difficult to keep sane but despite the pressure tried to keep his head down. This didn't last forever though because no longer had all this happened that the two younger boys started to taunt him again.

"Killian, did you enjoy getting smacked last night?" Liam II teased

Killian kept his head down and mumbled a quick _piss_ _off_ under his breath.

"Killian just swore at me!" Liam II squealed.

"You do not sware at anybody young man, especially a four-year-old!" Nemo scolded Killian in the most serious voice he could manage after quickly turning around and placing his finger under the boy's chin.

Killian nodded in reply and when he turned his attention back to his food, Liam sighed into himself. _Although I'm disappointed in what Killian's done I know this must be so hard for him to adjust to. I was eleven when Killian was born and up to when we discovered Nemo and our younger half-brother two years ago all he ever knew was that he was the youngest of our family. Dad abandoned us two years after Mum died and although not every day was bad, Killian did have a lot of problems with him throughout those two years but mostly because he didn't understand how to control his anger. This proved even more difficult for him after Meg and I got married and welcomed Liam because while I did mention to Killian that he wouldn't be getting as much attention he did have some jealousy issues and Meg often confronted his temper in a way that he wasn't happy with. Then just after Liam turned one she died of the plague and I was left with raising both my son and my little brother alone. In case you get confused Dad was still alive when we found Liam and Nemo and instead of Nemo originally taking us all in he was kind of a babysitter. Then when he decided he'd had enough Dad pretty much handed all parenting responsibilities over to me and Nemo and told us we could have full responsibility over raising my younger brother into a respectful young man and also so we could discipline Killian if needed, as was proving more common at that time. My responsibilities weren't exactly any different though than they had been since I'd been raising little bro for nearly nine years at that point._ Following the next few minutes, there wasn't really any sound at all but all of that changed when the teasing started again.

"Uncle Killian, see the way you didn't really look after us that well yesterday, did you enjoy getting shouted at last night for it?" Liam III asked

"No," Killian answered in an annoyed tone.

"Why did you try to hurt us last night? Annoyed you're not allowed out?"

"P_."

"Killian; watch it!" Liam warned sternly.

Killian took a deep breath in while trying to stay calm. No one tried to talk to him for another minute and everything was fine until both the younger boys started to annoy him again.

"So is it nice having to go to bed in pain and not being allowed out?"

"Fuck off!" Killian shouted as he reached across the table with a fork and a cup which he tried to throw at them but was stopped when two harsh grips go around his arm.

"Killian; go and stand over there and wait for me!" Liam shouted while one arm held a firm grip on his brother's arm and with the other, pointed towards the far end of the house

Killian froze when he heard the sternness in his brother's voice and rolled his eyes before walking over to where he was sent to but instead of standing he went to one of the chairs at the side and sat on it. Liam looked over to witness all this and although he also felt like rolling his eyes, he sighed instead. _Killian; let me warn you that I do not put up with disrespect and you do as I tell you to do!_ Over the next few minutes, everyone at the table continued eating and were chatting to each other as well, although most of this was Liam I explaining to the younger boys that they weren't to annoy Killian because of him taking anger out in actions instead of words and if he saw it again he would confiscate something off both of them for a week. Meanwhile, Killian was getting annoyed at how his brother was taking a four and three-year-old's view over his and the next minute he began to slide down in his seat. _This is bloody torture! Why would a bloody three and four-year-old not care about getting me in trouble!_ Around ten more minutes went passed by the time everyone started to finish breakfast and Nemo was just tidying everything away when Liam stopped him.

"Nemo could you please leave Killian's here. I want him to at least have a wee bit more before school today."

Nemo's reply was putting all the plates on the table, lifting Killian's off and where it was originally, and leaving all the other ones where they were.

"Why are you leaving them there?" Liam asked

"My boy, if I had done what your brother did today I would've been really paying the price. I will also not stand by either of the boys getting hurt and this is why that young man needs to learn how to control his temper in words! The reason why I've left these here is that if you want Killian to have more to eat he can have the chore of cleaning everything away! Understood?"

"Yes, but I was thinking of p_."

"Am I understood?"

"Yes," Liam answered and then looked over at the side of the room he had sent Killian to and sighed and shook his head when he saw him so far down the chair. _I guess I should get dealing with you now._ "Nemo, please excuse me. I'm going to deal with what happened."

Liam then turned round and headed towards where Killian was sitting so he could get this over as soon as possible. _I don't know what to think about this little brother but I can't believe I'm having to shout at you this much! To say I'm disappointed is an understatement but I know you've really struggled with the last two years!_ When Liam finally got over to where Killian was sitting he stood in front of him with his hands on his hips and looked down to see him very low down the chair and with his head down.

"Hmm hmm." Liam tried but the only response he got was Killian looking up at him with the message _What's your problem_ being portrayed on his face. "Up!"

Killian got up slowly and was about to walk away when Liam's arm went around his and he was forced to stay still.

"Hold it! I have told you constantly to think about what you feel and to explain it to an adult in the room instead of bringing it out in actions! What did you think you were doing!" Liam shouted.

"Come on Liam. Why is it throughout the last year you've suddenly become uncool?" Killian asked with attitude

"I want respect young man and an apology!"

"Whatever. You're not gonna get it from me." Killian shrugged

"Killian Alfred," Liam started slightly under his breath but loud enough he could be heard. "You lose this attitude right now! Why_."

"Why do I not listen? Because I don't want to end up alone like you!"

Liam saw red. Before any more time went by he used a harsh grip to grab onto Killian's arm and pull him over and round. Now that Killian was facing the table Liam raised his free hand up and landed two smacks on Killian's bum. He then turned him back round to face him so he could finish the scolding.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I will not be treated with such disrespect young man and concerning your choice to sit down instead of standing as you were told you do as I say, not as I do!" Liam scolded before taking a deep breath in before continuing. "Now, you are in timeout for being disrespectful after you finish your breakfast and finish your chore of tidying and that will be something you will have for a week."

"WHAT?" Killian replied in disbelief

"Get back to that table now so you can finish off where you were before this started."

"I don't have to listen to anything you say!"

"Killian; surprisingly or not I am actually being light on what you deserve! If you want me to be even meaner you can go up to your room and stay there until we leave without any breakfast!"

"But_."

"And let me warn you as well young man that if that's the option you will be getting the belt before we leave as well! Your choice!"

Killian froze for a minute as he thought. _I would be lying if I said I was sorry but having to starve in my room till we leave and getting the belt doesn't sound good. Thinking of it apologising would be the easier plan._

"Sorry," Killian said quickly and then walked away before Liam could stop him.

 _I can't believe this attitude! By telling Killian to wait for me I was hoping he would lose the attitude by the time I came to deal with him but seeing how he was talking to me now has really made me angry!_ While thinking all this Liam watched Killian walk over to the table and sit down where the food was left before walking over to stand behind him. Just as he was about to put another bit of food into his mouth, Liam slapped the 17-year old's left hand twice before deciding to lightly scold him again.

"OW!"

"That was because I'm still to hear a sincere apology from you young man!"

"Sorry." Killian answered more sincerely and in slight tears.

No more talking went on for the next few minutes but it was more so because Killian didn't want to show any more anger in case he would get punished anymore. Not only would he have to disguise everything so he could flirt with Emma today but there his ex-girl, Tink, would no doubt tease him. Both of them would take the Micky out of him if he showed any sign of getting smacked so he would have to be careful today. After a few more minutes Killian finished what was left of the food and as soon as he set his plate aside Liam made him get up and start the chores. Although Killian had got his chores finished as soon as possible he only did on view that he wouldn't have to feel the sting of the belt which he knew all too well and after all the plates and cups had been cleaned Liam followed through on putting his little brother in the corner. Now that he was standing there everyone was looking over at him, except for both the younger Liams who had both started work on a page that they had seen Killian looking at when he brought it out of a bag which was in the kitchen not so long ago. Back in the corner, Killian's mind went back to the page he'd been looking at when he was doing his chores and to how he was going to get in trouble anyway but probably even more since he stuffed it back into his school bag as soon as he was pulled on it. _This is going to suck! Not only am I standing here for being disrespectful this morning but I also have to get that letter signed or I'll be suspended for three weeks._ For the rest of the timeout this was the main thought on Killian's mind and when Liam came over to get him to apologise he did so quickly before walking away from the corner. Unfortunately by the time he came out of the corner though nearly all of the back of the page was filled with felt tip and crayon which as soon as he saw it Killian was quick to respond to.

"What are you doing!" Killian shouted

"It's a rocketship!" Liam II and Liam III said excitedly at the same time

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"No."

"Get off it now you assholes!"

"KILLIAN ALFRED!" Liam warned

"What does that a-s-s-h_." The younger boys started to ask but then stopped.

"It won't be something either of you boys will be saying so you don't need to know!" Nemo said

"Killian Alfred; you don't sware or use language in this house especially to toddlers! Now a_."

"Why are you shouting at me? They're the ones who should be in trouble, not me!"

Liam opened his mouth to shout at Killian again but then stopped. _Why does he sound so annoyed right now?_ Liam then stopped and sighed before deciding to start again.

"Killian, why are you so annoyed about a picture being drawn?" Liam asked even though he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

Killian froze at the question. _Here's the part I was dreading! I'm going to get in trouble either way now._

"The page they're using is umm, a umm, letter that was sent home."

Liam and Nemo's first reaction was sighing into themselves before turning to the younger boys and telling them there would be no toys for a week and then smacking them five times each. Next; it was explained to them that what they had done was wrong and after that was finished Liam took the letter so he could read over it so he could at least try to do something. Unfortunately for Killian though, disappointment was all he saw go over his brother's face and a minute later he was the one who was being dealt with. _Why did I not get homework in for that long?h_

"As soon as you come home today you are getting started straight into homework so I don't get another letter like this! Your chores have been doubled for the full two weeks of your grounding as well!" Liam scolded Killian before letting him get his school bag from the kitchen and then leading him and the younger boys out to the car.

...

 **At school**

Today at Bluedust Enchantment High had been as great as all the other days. First of all, Killian had to go to the headmistress, Miss Mills', office so he could hand in the letter which had been sent home and damaged. When he got there he was told that he'd be getting extra homework for messing around in class and that it had been doubled even more for 'doodling on the back of a necessary school document'. A large amount of his time in there had been spent getting lectured about the state of the letter and in the end, he just dropped his argument about what really happened. Now he was in Mr Hood's History class and if he was being completely honest he was concentrating more on the messages he and Emma were sending each other from the front of the class, where he sat, to the bottom of the class, where she sat.

"So the legendary king, King Richard the Lionheart was born in_ and was the brother to Bad King John who _ and ended up_." Killian heard but then lost interest when he got a letter from Emma.

Why are you not answering my texts or calls? Something happened yesterday, didn't it?

Killian took a piece of paper out of his jotter before writing his reply.

 _No. Nothing happened love. Phone just died and isn't fully charged yet._

Killian then put _To Emma_ at the bottom of it and turned to William who sat behind him so it could be passed back. A second later he got a reply.

 _I know when you're lying!_

Killian stared at the letter for a second before writing another one.

 _Fine, you guessed. I'm grounded._

Again, the letter was sent back and again, it was replied to in one second.

 _Grounded? Seriously? For how long? What about our date?_

Killian sighed again as he saw the note and started writing down his reply.

 _Two weeks. I'll still make the date though. I know where my phone's hidden so I'll text you Friday where to meet._

Killian turned and passed the note to William so it could be passed down to Emma but was caught when he was turning back.

"Mr Jones, perhaps you can answer this question. Why did King Richard I trust King John I to help with ruling the nation while he was away in the army?" Mr Hood asked

"Sorry what?"

"Why did King Richard I trust King John I to help rule of the nation while he was away in the army?"

"I don't know the answer to this sir."

"I thought so. It might help young man if you were listening!"

"Sorry sir. It's just history reminds me of yourself, old and boring."

"Lose the attitude young man!"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were best friends with both those dudes."

"Killian; one more time and you're getting a report card!"

"Is that a threat?" Killian asked with the same amount of attitude before seeing Mr Hood bring out a blue card.

"Go and stand outside until I'm ready for you!"

Killian then got up and walked out before leaning against the wall. What was meant to be a few minutes then became fifteen minutes and eventually became the whole class. _At least there's one thing anyone can be certain about! If a teacher ever says they'll only be a few minutes then it's no doubt always going to be a lie._ After Killian felt like he'd spent forever outside, the rest of the class came out and as Emma headed towards her next class, being science with Mr Gold. she wished her new boyfriend luck on her way by. Then after the crowd had passed the hallway was left in silence again until Mr Hood came out to deal with Killian two minutes later.

"Do you know why you were sent out here?"

"To reinvent myself as you?" Killian answered with attitude

"Do not use attitude or be cheeky to me young man!"

"Whatever."

"Do you want to get into even more trouble?"

"Whatever. I don't care." Killian shrugged.

Mr Hood just sighed before taking everything out from under his arm. "Miss Mills contacted me to tell me that you're to get extra homework until you sort out your ways so here it is and you are to get this report card signed by a guardian tonight and bring it to every class from now on." Mr Hood said as he gave Killian a large pile of coursework. "You shall be spending lunch time in my room today because you have lunchtime detention for how you behaved today. Son, I know you want to be cool around your friends but you don't hurt my feelings like that. Now get to your next class and I'll see you later."

Killian then headed towards his next class.

...

Killian's behaviour in his next class wasn't the best and by the time break came round he knew he was on thin ice but secretly liked it. He didn't get on with Mr Gold anyway so he was happy everytime that class finished. For the rest of the day he got round as normal but while still getting into a little bit more trouble and that got him through double art after break with Miss French, Gold's girlfriend, and now the time for his lunchtime detention had arrived. Killian was just walking over to Mr Hood's room when Neal, or as people called him Bae, and August Woods came up to him.

"Where are you going, Hook?" they teased him

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh. Would you prefer orphan boy then?"

"Don't call me that either!"

"Aw look August. Killy's getting annoyed."

"Pity his mother couldn't see what he turned out like."

"Stop it!"

"Now that I think of it, you're better being known as pirate boy. Would suit you since that's all you do in life anyway. No wonder your parents didn't want you." they both teased again.

Killian's face went red.

"Fuck off!" Killian shouted and then punched both Neal and August before hitting them over and over again till they ended up on the ground together and then he continued beating them up until they were nearly black and blue. Only two minutes had gone passed though by the time three bodies stood over Killian and he was then forced up by no other than Miss Mills who kept a firm hold on his arms at the same time. "Let me at em, let me at em!"

"Son; are you ok?" Gold asked Neal frantically.

"Yes Papa, but Killian really hurt me and attacked me without any reason."

"Killian!" Mr Hood scolded in a disappointed tone.

"They were teasing me!" Killian tried but then realised all the adults around him were sighing and shaking their heads.

"Boys, both of you can go to the emergency room and stay there. Gold; I'll book you off the rest of the day." Miss Mills said and watched as everyone walked away before releasing her arms and turning her attention to Killian. "Killian; go and wait outside my office!"

"But I have lunchtime detention!"

"I don't care. Get to my office now and we'll finish this off later."

Killian was about to argue back but then thought that Liam was probably going to shout at him for causing a fight anyway. _I always get shouted at everytime this happens and yes; my Dad was still alive last time but why would he be any different._ Having come to this conclusion, he went to the office and waited outside for when Miss Mills was ready to deal with him. _I'm going to be in so much trouble when Liam sees me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** Thanks to everyone who's read this story so far! Reviews and Follows are what keep me writing so please keep it up! I have noticed though that I don't have as many people reviewing or following, though and while I'm at this point I'd just like to say that while I do want to update this story for as long as I want, I will stop if you don't want me to. I am willing to take suggestions as well so if you think I can add whatever in just ask and I'll see what I can do. Again, thanks to everyone who's read this so far and let's see what happens next.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain spanking and language. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Killian had been waiting outside Miss Mills' office for twenty minutes now and was getting even more nervous about what Liam, and probably Nemo, would say. _Great, just great! As if I hadn't got myself in enough bloody trouble and then I have to start a bloody fight with two fucking idiots who just wanted to fight me! Well, at least the good thing is Daddy isn't alive anymore. The last time I started a fight at school before Daddy died was when I was fourteen and he really beat me for it. At this rate, though I can't say that Liam wouldn't be angry because he hated when I got myself in that amount of trouble and each time I've been involved with a fight after that Nemo has been the one to advise him on what to do. Not that he took it but the past lot of times since that I've found myself getting grounded. In fact, the last time I got smacked before that one yesterday was because I started a fight on Liam's navy ship which was already meant to be my punishment for getting into another fight at school but that was with Miss Mills' mother, who was then our headmistress, Cora._ By the time Regina, or Miss Mills as she was known by to her students arrived back to her office around ten minutes after the incident she gave Killian a lot of sheets she had been given by his teachers and told him to get on with them while she finished off a few things. She then went into the office and Killian listened as he heard the conversation she was having with his older brother and that all lead to now. Killian found it better to get started on the large amount of work he was given even though it was boring him to Hell and he only noticed how much time passed when a familiar voice could be heard beside him.

"Hmm hmm."

Killian didn't have to look up to know it was Liam but he kept his head down so that he could escape seeing the disappointment.

"Killian Alfred Jones!" Liam said in a strict voice which made Killian look up at him with a bad attitude all over his face but the only response he got was an angry look back. "What happened young man?"

"Umm."

"Were you cheeky in class?"

"Umm."

"Did you get into another fight? You know what my views are on that Killian Alfred Jones!"

"M, maybe," Killian answered knowing he would be in trouble.

Liam took a deep breath in before getting his thoughts ready.

"As soon as you get home you're_." Liam started but was stopped when Miss Mills came out.

"Mr Jones, you can come in now." Miss Mills said.

Killian took that announcement as a relief. However, it wasn't missed by Liam who looked down at his little brother as soon as he was invited into the office.

"We will discuss the rest of your punishment later young man!"

Liam then went into the office.

The minutes Miss Mills and Liam were spending in the office went from five minutes, then ten, to fifteen, and then to twenty. Killian was waiting outside but listening to what was being said even though all he could hear was about letters home, something about what Mr Hood had apparently said, and Mr Gold's views on the fight that occurred. The rest was all a blur but if there was anything else Killian tried to pay attention to it was what Liam was saying although all he heard was "I'm so sorry," and "I promise this will never happen again." _Oh well, at least I know my own brother would think more about me getting in trouble than anything else. I shouldn't even be here! If anyone had bothered listening to me they would know that it was Neal and August who started this whole thing and I'm just getting all the blame for it!_ Another ten minutes went passed by the time Miss Mills came out and that's when Killian knew he was in trouble. _Now it's time for my life to end!_

"Young man, you can come in now," she said and Killian followed her in.

When he got into the office all Killian saw was Liam looking over at him with anger all over his face. _Oh shit! I'm really in big trouble now!_ Before anything else went on Killian walked over to the desk and sat on the chair facing it and waited for Miss Mills to sit behind it. Something he was aware of though was that Liam wasn't talking to him and giving him the silent treatment and unless it was one disappointed glare there was no contact between them. _I can tell right now that I'm in big trouble when we get out of here._ When Miss Mills got seated down she made her face look like she was being serious and looked straight at Killian before she started talking.

"Report card please," she said with her hand out.

"What?" Liam said confused about what had happened.

Killian gulped into himself as he got the Report Card out of his pocket and handed it over to Miss Mills. _Why did she have to ask me for that? Now I'm dead! I've never been put on one before but that's because I was scared of what would happen if I did. Liam is also quite aware that only the worse students in the school end up on the Report Card System so that's how I know that he's going to be very disappointed._

"Isn't the Report Card system for the worst students in the school?" Liam asked

"Yes. Killian, I understand you got this in Mr Hood's History Class?"

"Yes, Miss."

Liam shook his head for a second. _You are in big trouble when we get out of here little brother!_

"Explain to me what happened with the fight!"

 _I shouldn't even be here bitch!_

"I didn't start it. August Booth and Neal started it!"

"Killian Alfred Jones!" Liam warned

"What!"

"Enough! What was happening when the fight began?"

"I was heading over to a lunchtime detention," Killian mumbled

"Killian Alfred Jones; I expect better from you!"

"What was the lunchtime detention for?"

"Being disruptive in class and joking with Mr Hood."

Miss Mills was just about to go further when she heard the door open and there stood Mr Hood and Mr Gold who were accompanied by August and Neal.

"Oh, sorry Miss Mills. I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back later," Mr Hood said before trying to get away.

"It's alright Mr Hood. I needed to ask you about something anyway."

"Sure!"

"Killian told us that he was given the lunchtime detention today for joking with you. Is this true?"

"Joking? Well if saying I was friends with King Richard I and Prince John I and writing letters to his friends in class is that then yes."

"Killian!"

"Mr Gold, did something similar happen in your class?"

"Yes, because someone seems to think he can behave however he wants."

"Are August and Neal out there?"

"Yes."

"Could you boys come in please?"

When Neal and August came in they had bandages all over them and there was also blood and a few bruises. Liam took one look at them because he wanted to at least try to see through Killian's POV because knowing him, he would've let his anger boil up to a point when he would use actions instead of talking to a teacher. Nevertheless, as soon as he saw the other boys he couldn't help getting even angrier at his little brother that he felt like punishing him now but because of the school rules he decided to instead support his hands until they got out of the office.

"You can all go out now. This is going to be dealt with now." Miss Mills assured

As soon as Mr Hood, Mr Gold, August and Neal went out and the door was closed Miss Mills and Liam turned to Killian.

"Killian; you know what my views on starting fights and bringing anger out in actions are! You know how many times we have visited this and for that I want you to apologise!" Liam scolded

"No!"

"Right, I am fed up with this attitude so let's get this behaviour dealt with so I can let you out of my office! Could you sign this report card so I can do this correctly?" Miss Mills asked Liam and he signed it before handing it back to her. "Now, Killian for doing what you did to the teachers today and getting yourself into even more trouble with the fight which let me warn you, young man, I did see you try to hurt them even when I had to hold you back and for that you're in after-school detention for an hour for the next month, and your lunchtime detention will continue for a month as well! This Report Card is to come to every class and all your teachers will monitor your behaviour, however, after your month's detention, you will be suspended from the school for a month as well! As we discussed this morning you're getting extra homework for not getting the ones which were assigned done in time but this has been doubled again because of what happened today! Your detention and Suspension slips are to be signed for tomorrow and everything else as well! Am I understood?" Miss Mills asked, her voice stern.

"It's not fair!"

"No! How you behaved at this school is not fair! You're getting another letter home as well which I want to see free of graffiti!" Miss Mills shouted before handing Killian the letter she was talking about. "Now get out! You're being sent home early!"

Killian's only response was getting up, grabbing everything he got and his schoolbag and then he turned and stormed out of the office, looking very annoyed. Liam, however, got up and walked over to Miss Mills so he could apologise again.

"Miss Mills I am so sorry for what happened today! It will never happen again."

"You're right it won't but I will suggest to you that you see if you can find out what exactly it is that Killian has because the next step is that boy getting expelled!"

"What? Don't you think that's too harsh?"

"Liam; I'm sorry to say this but Killian could've seriously hurt those two boys this morning! Not only that but saying those type of things to a teacher always adds up to at least a suspension! If I'm being honest about that amount of violence he is lucky we didn't just jump to an expulsion! Something I can suggest to you Mr Jones is that you get him sorted out next month!"

"Yes, Miss. I will." Liam said before walking out of the office.

When he was out of the office Liam's thoughts went straight to asking where Killian was. I am so disappointed in you! You are so lucky I only grounded you last night but at this rate, you are more than grounded! Wait, where is he? Before any more time went by Liam went round all the corridors looking for where his little brother was and when he had got round to where the water was and heard Emma's voice he knew he was in the right place. Then he went over and put his arm tightly around Killian's arm before dragging him away.

"Let's go!"

"I'll see you later then Killian!" Emma shouted from behind him

Killian turned around and winked back at her before looking back quickly when Liam turned the same direction.

"You won't be seeing him this weekend or the next few ones depending on what I decide today," Liam said before dragging Killian away.

 _Should you get in trouble again and get sent to the principle's office I expect you to stay right where you are when you are sent out! Killian Alfred Jones; you have no idea how much anger I'm filled with right now and for that, you will be learning a lesson!_ Liam thought all this while dragging Killian towards the exit with all his strength and to all who were looking on, they knew he was mad. For Killian though, this wasn't clear enough because he kept trying to have a discussion with his brother even though the grip on his arm was enough to keep him from running.

"Think we could get something on the way home?" Killian asked

There was no answer.

"Liam, do you think you could be a wee bit softer?"

There was still no answer although the grip on Killian's arm loosened a bit.

"What was it you were saying before I came in there?"

This put Liam over the edge! Before any more time could pass and he knew what he was doing he used the grip he had on Killian's arm to turn him around and while holding him in one place with one hand, used the other one to bring his belt off. While all of this was taking place pretty much every other student stopped to watch and laughed a bit so being confused about why they were doing this Killian looked over his shoulder just to see Liam standing there with the belt which was threatening him. _If I'm being honest seeing the belt is scaring me and reminding me about how Daddy used to punish me_ , Killian thought and as his eyes grew, he bit his lip and then nodded before looking away so he could just accept his punishment. It was at this moment that Liam noticed what he was doing and how much like their father he was appearing in the eyes of his little brother who he knew was scared of what would happen next. _What am I doing? I witnessed how our father used to punish Killian but I can't do the same. Then again I did warn this boy this morning that if he tested the rules again he would be getting the belt and I can't go back on my words after already telling him that._ _I'm sorry about this Killian but I warned you if you misbehaved anymore you would get the belt, and you've tested the limits too many times now little brother!_

"I'm Sorry, Killian, but you understood what I told you this morning about getting the belt if you misbehaved anymore," Liam said before smacking him with the belt two times before turning Killian back round again and holding on to his shoulders but then froze when he saw tears in the boy's eyes. He bit his lip again before continuing. "Straight out to the car. There will be more of where that came from when we get to the house."

Liam froze as he watched Killian walk out to the car and once the doors closed he started to put his belt on again. For a minute after that, he took a while to calm down and when he had he headed out in the same direction. When there he went straight round to the driver's side and got in before driving off. Killian was in the back seat getting more and more nervous about what was awaiting him when he got home because the sting from the belt was already torturing him.

"Liam, you think we could get something on the way home?" Killian asked again deciding to test his luck.

"Not following orders doesn't get rewarded," Liam added in an overly strict tone which was definitely asking to not be tested or disrespected anymore.

The rest of the car journey was quiet. After how Liam reacted to his question, Killian knew he was better staying quiet or else he'd be in even more trouble. It was this that was in his mind the whole way home and by the time they had parked outside the house all Killian knew was his door opened and then Liam grabbed his arm to drag him inside. _Now I'm dead,_ Killian thought as he got inside and the door closed behind him.

"Corner!"

"What?"

"Do not disrespect me, little brother! You have earned yourself at least a couple of minutes in the corner and to say I'm disappointed is an understatement! You don't get into fights at school Killian, nor do you use attitude with your teachers and this is something that will be discussed later! Believe me, Killian Alfred, there is a lot more I could shout at you about but that will also be kept for later! Now, either you go and stand in the corner like you were told to or you can do your time at the table and get all that extra homework started as well! Your choice!"

"No bloody way!" Killian said stubbornly

"Right," Liam said as he put his hand out to grab Killian's hand and then dragged him over to the table before pulling a chair out and making him sit down. "You can stay here until I am ready to talk to you and I will be back with what I want you to do." He then went away to get Killian's school bag and came back a few seconds later, around the same time he heard a loud bang on the table. "Get started on this," he said and then ruffled his hair and walked away.

For the next few minutes nothing but silence, the occasional bang on the table, and writing was heard. Killian wanted more than anything to get up and just escape the consequence for the amount of trouble he was in but knew he had to do what Liam had asked instead of getting the first beating he'd had for a while. That meant everything was fine until Nemo came in with Liam II and Liam III, the exact person who Killian knew would really shout at him.

"Killian; what_!"

"Nemo, please don't shout at him. He got sent home from school and is doing this time for what he did and getting extra homework."

"That boy has extra homework?" Nemo said in the sternest manner he could ever manage.

Liam paused and took a deep breath in before answering. _I feel sorry for Killian at this rate and I even get the feeling that I'm going to get in trouble for apparently not being hard enough on him._

"Yes, Nemo, but I'm afraid that's not all."

At that, Nemo turned as quickly as he could around to the boys.

"Boys, go and play with each other while we discuss something down here," Nemo said and as soon as both the younger Liams were out of earshot he turned his attention to his oldest stepson. "You and me, outside, now!"

Liam gulped as he understood what was happening and followed Nemo out. "Killian; stay right where you are," he said before the door closed.

When they were outside Liam and Nemo both looked at each other but it was clear to see that only one of them had the sterner eyes.

"Did anything else happen?" Nemo asked sternly.

"At the school or here?" Liam asked with the same attitude Killian often used.

"Do not use attitude with me, boy!"

"Why not? You're obviously not understanding why my little brother talks to you like this so why don't you just put up with it for once!"

"Right. What happened at the school?"

"What I know is that after Killian got in he went straight to Miss Mills' office to give her the letter back but she gave him extra homework for being careless about it. Then when he got into History Class he was apparently not listening and writing letters to someone at the back of the class, when Mr Hood pulled him on it he started being cheeky and was thrown out before getting a Report Card. When Mr Hood came out after the class he gave Killian a Lunchtime Detention and then sent him to his next class. Mr Gold also reported some problems but the real trouble started when he started a fight with Rumple and Geppetto's sons, Neal and August. So_."

"He got a Report Card? That is for the worst students in the school! What happened after the fight?"

"Miss Mills has basically given Killian a month's detention."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Liam lied so he wouldn't get his brother in more trouble.

"Either way, the boy still has to be punished. How are you planning that?"

"I'm going to talk to him about this after my alarm goes off, take a few things away, and then send him to his room for a bit."

"Is that all?" Nemo said, mad at what was said.

"Yes."

"What you will be doing is sending him to his room, going up after you feel he's had enough time, taking your belt off and you will use it on him!"

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can and you will!" Nemo shouted

"I used it on him before we even left the school and you should've seen how scared he looked."

"How many swats?"

"Two."

"And that proves my point exactly. Now, get in there and deal with him!" Nemo said just as the alarm went off.

Liam sighed as soon as he heard both these things and went slowly back into the house. _Killian, why did you have to get in so much trouble today? Not only am I expected to go as hard as I can on you now but I will probably end up in a similar situation as well!_ He then continued walking into the house and went over to the table Killian was sitting at and for a minute stayed standing behind him.

"Anything you want to say to me?"

"Sorry, or whatever else," Killian mumbled.

Liam then took the next seat out before sitting down and lifting the page he had told Killian to work on.

"Before we get started here I think I should have a look at this," Liam said as he lifted it up.

"Why do you bloody have to?"

"What way is that to talk to your big brother?"

"Sorry."

Liam sighed to himself another second before looking at what was held in his hand. Killian knew what he would think because while the question was asking for reasons behind starting fights he had only written about how he wasn't to blame for what happened today. This was evident from the disappointment that could be seen in Liam's face and the next minute he only saw Liam putting it heavily down.

"After we finish here you are going to start by redoing that young man! That question clearly asks you to explain the reasons around war, not if you have been involved in a war and that is something that we will be discussing, boy!"

"Whatever," Killian mumbled.

Liam sighed as he took another look at the page while he built up the strength to continue with everything.

"Let me see everything I have to sign," Liam said and when everything was out he shook his head quickly. "Am I right to think your detention and suspension notices are for the fight you caused, the extra homework is for not staying on top of it, and the Report Card and Lunchtime Detention is for how you behaved in History class?"

"Yes, sir."

"Killian Alfred; I also have another letter home about how you behaved this morning! When I signed that first letter this morning I expected that the next one would be given to me in a few weeks time but to know I have to sign one that afternoon has made me extremely angry!"

"Why does that bloody matter?"

"Do not start swearing at me! Any more of this language and I will be taking it into the punishment you will be getting later! Now, as a result of getting in trouble in school and getting all of this, you are having no phone as was discussed last night, no TV, no XBox, no Wii, no iPad or computer unless it is for studying, No technology! I_."

"Come on! Why_!"

"You don't raise your voice to your brother young man!" Nemo scolded from behind Killian.

"What does it have to do with you?" Killian said with attitude while turning around.

"Killian!" Liam warned.

"Do not try using that attitude with me, boy!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

There was a large gasp and then Liam went as close to his younger brother as he could before Nemo would have any chance of hurting him and instantly turned him around.

"Killian; apologise!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No bloody way! I'm not even his son!" Killian shouted while quickly standing up.

"Well, my boy; while you are using this attitude and being so disrespectful you're no son of mine!" Nemo said like it was the last thing he could say.

Killian froze at this. _Well, at least I know I'm likely to be abandoned by everyone._

"Killian Alfred Jones; I am fed up with this attitude, and because I'm also tired of this disrespect you can go to your room and stay there until I come up to deal with you!" Liam said and then watched how Killian stomped angrily towards the stairs before stopping him. "You can take all of this upstairs as well and I want at least a second draft to be completed by the time I get up there."

Killian's only response to that was stomping back over to the table, lifting his schoolbag up, and then stomping up the stairs again. It was a minute after this by the time all everyone downstairs could hear was the door slamming. _This is going to be a long night,_ Liam thought as he sighed.

...

As soon as he saw Killian go up to his room and slam the door, Liam decided he should sign all the things which were sent home so he went back over to the table so he could get started. _Let's see how much trouble my brother has managed to get into now._ When he got over to the table and sat down the first thing he did was pick the letter which had been written home up. This letter explained why Killian had got what he had and also about the Lunchtime Detention because they couldn't give something to sign for that, and also about the extra homework. It was this letter which made his blood boil but he managed to stay under control. After he signed it he moved on to the Detention and Suspension Slips and made sure to sign them before his anger and disappointment could become worse and then looked at all of them as they lay on the table. _Believe me; Killian, I have no idea what to do with you now_! Liam's facial expressions must have been saying a lot because the next thing he knew Nemo sat beside him.

"I see you've lost the attitude now," Nemo said in a reminding tone.

"Yes, Nemo. I'm sorry about that."

"You're forgiven. Now, what is it that's bothering you?"

"I don't know what to do with Killian. For something like this I would normally just make him stay in his room for the night but with everything that happened in the school today and how he spoke to you I'm just too angry."

"I can advise you on what to do!"

"Really?"

"Yes; because what that boy really needs is the belt!"

"No. I already told you, I can't do that!" Liam explained.

"Yes you can and you will! Liam; I have no idea how you remember your father but if I had ever started a fight in school or spoke to anyone like that I could make sure that I would be getting the belt, or maybe even more than that! Why do you let Killian off with everything?"

"I don't! Did you not see how I dealt with him there? I am strict!"

"You are going to go up there and give that boy exactly what he needs! I know this is hard for you and I will be right down here if you need me but you need to make yourself sound serious!"

Liam's only response to this was nodding to himself as he looked down onto the table. _I know there's truth in what he's saying but how can I make my little bro feel the same way he did the last time Dad ever punished him? Mum, I'm sorry I have to say this but I'm going to have to use the belt on Killian because how he's behaved today is just too bad!_ After he thought this Liam decided he could wait just a few more minutes before going upstairs.

...

It had now been forty minutes since Killian had been sent to his room. During those forty minutes, he'd not attempted to do anything Liam asked him to do and instead spent time staring at the ceiling while thinking of what all had happened. _What the bloody Hell! Why does Nemo think he can dictate what happens to me? Just better than that Liam always backs him up! He's supposed to be my protection, my big brother, the person who looks after me but he falls into what he's told to do! As for what I did to August and Neal today, they were asking for it! It's not fair that I got in trouble and they didn't! I wish I hadn't annoyed Liam so much though because him raising his belt to me today is the first time he's ever used it. Normally he's very much against it even when Dad punished me last._

...

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Brennan Jones had just returned from a tavern for a drink and was greeted by his eldest boy, Liam, as soon as he got in. Liam told him how Killian had refused to do any work in class and had started a fight with someone called Will Scarlet. He added as well how his little brother was now on two weeks of Detention followed by two weeks of Suspension, and a letter had been sent home. This was enough for Brennan to go mad and he stormed over to the table and sat down before picking everything up so he could read them. It was obvious the drink was making him angrier because Liam didn't dare say a thing about how his face looked.

"Killian Alfred Jones; get down here right now boy!"

Hearing his father scream like that made Liam want to go up and warn his little brother not to come down but he knew that if he did he would get the other half of Killian's punishment. So he stood at the bottom of the stairs, hoping it would help a bit. Then 14-year-old Killian came down a minute later.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"You have something to tell me, my lad!" Brennan said in a no-nonsense voice.

"I, I'm sorry but I don't kn_."

"Killian Alfred; stop lying to me!"

"But I_."

"Killian Alfred Jones; stop this right now and get over here young man!"

Liam was startled at the amount of anger he heard in his father's voice and begged so much that Killian wouldn't go completely over to him. Unfortunately, Liam wasn't so lucky because Killian was so scared of what would happen that he went forward. _Think quick, think quick!_ That's when Liam thought of a way that he could get his little brother to listen to him.

"Killian; do you not think it would be worth asking Daddy why he wants you over there?"

Killian paused for a second. _Aye, that does sound like a good idea._

"Daddy, what are you doing so pissed off?"

"Why am I so angry? You shouldn't have got in trouble today, my Lad!"

"Oh, so now you care about what I do with my life? You've only missed the last seven years!"

"Killian Alfred Jones; lose the attitude young man!" Brennan and Liam scolded.

"Why should I bloody listen to someone who abandoned me and forgot about me for a full seven years of my life."

 _That does it,_ Brennan thought while taking his belt off being fed up with the boy's attitude. He managed to do this very quick but when Killian saw it he froze. _Now I've tested the limits too much,_ Killian thought without moving an inch. Liam had just begun to realise how angry their father was now and so that neither of them would end up making the situation worse he grabbed his little brother's hand and turned him around.

"Go to your room!"

"What?"

"I know you heard me perfectly well young man so get upstairs and in that room right now! Your attitude and behaviour today has been awful so you can at least think of that!"

"But_."

"Killian Alfred Jones; this is the last time I'm going to mention this to you so listen to it, boy! Go to your room and stay there until either of us come up or I will lift the belt to you myself! Do you understand? I am your brother and your guardian! You will listen to me!"

"Y, you wouldn't smack me," Killian added nervously but stubborn.

"Wouldn't I," Liam threatened while narrowing his eyebrow.

That was enough for Killian to remember what was said and so that he wouldn't add on to the beating he was going to get, he continued rushing up to his room. When he was just another two steps up though he felt a grip go around his arm and then five hard smacks were felt on his bum.

"Hey!"

"That should be enough to get you moving. Upstairs or you'll be getting more than that! You're grounded for three weeks as well!"

At that Killian stormed straight up to his room and slammed the door.

Liam was instantly nervous about having intervened in his little brother's punishment and knew that his father was really planning something for him. Brennan stood quietly for a minute while considering what he should do and then motioned for his oldest to follow him over to the sofa. Altogether he planned to give Killian 250 strikes with the belt so he would stop Liam's punishment at 100. This all went very much to plan and after he had finished he went to get another drink while Liam pretended to go to his room to think of what happened but in reality went straight to Killian's room to warn him of what was waiting. Luckily, he managed to get out of the room before their Dad came and while he continued comforting his young son, all he could hear were the sounds of the belt, Killian's cries, and his father's stern words on how much of a disgrace he thought his son was. He left the room with no more words.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

...

One hour had now passed since Killian had been sent to his room. By the time he had thought that last time he had got in trouble in front of his Dad through, it was obvious he was feeling nervous. _Liam isn't like Daddy but I remember him telling me last time how he hated seeing me in trouble and asking why I always do the opposite of what people tell me._ It was just then when a knock could be heard on his door.

"Get away!"

The door opened slowly and Liam could be seen standing by it.

"You can start by losing this attitude young man!" Liam said before coming over to Killian's bed. "Why did you act the way you did downstairs?"

"I don't bloody know!"

"Killian Alfred Jones; stop with the language!"

"Whatever! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes; I can young man! I left you up here for one hour and by the look of things you've learnt nothing! Like it or not, you are getting punished for what happened, and you can get yourself ready to bend over my knee now!"

Killian's only answer was shaking his head no. This made Liam beyond angry.

"I am your brother and your guardian! You will listen to me!"

Killian froze at this. _The last time he said that to me was three years ago._

"Please don't! I don't want a beating!"

"You've already had your chance so get over my knee right now! And this isn't a beating by the way. I'm only going to be hitting you with the belt but not in the way Daddy used to do."

After a minute considering if he could test his luck again, Killian got up. Liam sat down on the bed right at that moment and after bringing his belt off put his little brother straight over his knee, well, with Killian kicking and hitting him as he continued to throw a tantrum.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"OW!"

Smack smack smack smack smack

"AH! LIAM P, PLEASE STOP!"

"You don't start fights in school, nor do you be disrespectful to anyone young man! You will respect people who are stern with you! I am very disappointed in what you did today little brother!" Liam scolded while laying the belt down with each word.

"Younger brother," Killian said through his cries and a few tears.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"AH! FUCK OFF!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAC_ "OW!" Liam shouted as he felt Killian bite him slightly before turning him back and pinning his arms to his head.

"That's it! You listen to me, young man! I am fed up with your language, little boy, and the same goes for your temper! You don't hit, kick, or bite me and you already know what my view on language is! Now go and stand in the corner young man and you are in time out until I find some soap to wash your mouth out with!"

Killian got up and ran towards the corner before his punishment could be made worse. "Hands on your head," Liam said and when he saw Killian had listened to him, he called Nemo up. When Nemo had got in the room Liam explained everything to him and then went out to find where the soap was. Being aware that his older brother was now out of the room, Killian looked over at Nemo while his hair dropped into his eyes but when told to keep his nose where it was he turned back.

Liam came back in when the full seventeen minutes were over and looked over at Killian while taking a deep breath in.

"Your time out is over now! Let's get this finished!"

Killian came over to where Liam was standing and after he watched him sit down and pat his knee, he got himself stretched over. Liam then picked up the bar of soap and put it down to Killian's mouth before saying "Bite down on it." As soon as Killian bit down on it he started gagging but Liam picked up the belt at that moment as well. "Don't you dare spit that out, young man!"

The last thing Liam did was ask Nemo to put Killian's hands on his head while he put his leg on his legs to stop any kicking. This all went to plan.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack Smack smack Smack

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"OW!"

"As you know you don't sware, hit, kick, or bite! I am very disappointed and you should know better, boy!" Liam scolded while hitting Killian again with every word.

"AH! OW! I'M SORRY!"

Smack smack smack smack smack, Smack smack smack smack smack.

So that Killian would know his punishment was over Liam sat him upon his knee before taking the soap out and hugging him into himself.

"Do you know why I sent you up here and why I had to do that?"

"B, because I started a fight in school today and was d, disrespectful."

"Yes; and for that, your grounding has been made three weeks," Liam said sternly.

"Fine!"

"As for tonight, you are to stay in your room until you are ready to apologise and then you can come out! Your bedtime is 8 o, clock."

"Yes, Liam."

"That was very bad form today little brother, and I don't want to hear a sound until you come down! Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Killian answered.

Liam lifted his brother off his knee and put him on the bed again. Then, he and Nemo went out and left Killian to think f what he did.

...

It was an hour and a half later by the time Killian felt he had thought of everything enough and he could come down to apologise. When he was down, he came round to where Liam was standing but stood just a bit back.

"Um, Liam?"

Liam turned around.

"Yes, Killian?"

"I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything further Liam hugged Killian so he would know he was forgiven.

"That's fine. You're forgiven," Liam said while hugging his younger brother before stepping back a bit. "Is there something you want to say to Nemo as well?"

Killian paused for a moment.

"Nemo?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Sorry."

Nemo came over and hugged Killian with one arm and let go a minute after.

"Right. Now that you've apologised you can clean up around the kitchen, and then get a bit more of that homework down. We'll discuss something else later."

It took around half an hour for Killian to get the kitchen cleaned and then around an hour for him to get one essay done. By the time he got everything done he was exhausted so although he knew Liam would go mad, he settled in front of the tv beside Liam II and Liam III.

"Excuse me, young man!" Liam said angrily.

"What's the problem now, Liam?"

"What did I tell you earlier, little brother?"

"That I wasn't allowed to watch anything but I'm only watching it to be nice to them."

Liam looked over at the two boys and then back to Killian.

"As long as you don't watch anything you want it's fine."

The hours came and went and soon it was 8 o, clock. Liam came up to where Killian and the two boys were sitting so he could remind them about that.

"All of you better make your way upstairs now."

They all nodded and headed upstairs. There were no more problems for the rest of the night.


End file.
